Glitches, Tricks, and Hacks
Ninja776 (guest) has returned, with a brand-new page, all about the glitches, tricks, and hacks possible in this game! Speed-Flying To speed-fly, get into the prone position (with the X key). Then, fly like usual. You will be propelled forward at about double your normal speed, making it even harder for people to hit you. Spy Camera The barrett is a pretty nice weapon, being the campers' weapon of choice as well as being a super-accurate, one-hit killer machine. But the barrett also has another hidden feature! Go in the prone position, and then fire the barrett. The camera with follow the bullet fired, allowing you to scope large areas of the map. The bullet will even bounce off of some walls, allowing an even greater field of view. In some maps, with the right position and angle, you can scope the entire width of the map! The drawback, however, it that the bullet stops when it hits a player, or - rarely - slows down to half its speed. (This can be great, as you can get an insane sniper shot, and then comment that "I meant it all along... it was nothing... :)" Super-Speed Guard On the two maps with trampolines, if you throw a projectile at the trampoline, it will rebound off of it with supersonic speed! Grenades and shurikens will bounce off, while cluster grenades send all 5 of their projectile flying! (This also works with the pulse gun and X75, since their bullets bounce as well.) Not-So-Secure Wall No, I'm not talking about those semi-permable walls that let bullets through. I'm not even talking about the ones in the FacingWorlds map that only let you through! I'm talking about a certain wall in (Sorry, I don't know the name of this map) the grassy map with the trampolines. The wall directly opposite the flag, inside the chasm, although it looks solid, is not actually solid! This can be exploited with a simple technique. Arm yourself with cluster grenades (or shurikens, if you want - they work too), and go to the side of the wall opposite the flag. Go directly up against the wall (or you will kill yourself doing this), and throw the cluster grenades. The grenades explode through the wall, sending all 5 projectiles into the other area! I once did this while someone was camping on the other side with a barrett (not naming names here), and their initial though was that you could shoot anything through there, so their barrett was pointed at me through the wall in an instant - but nothing happened to me! (NOTE: This also works with the link gun, but it does not cause any damage.) The Stuck Flag This annoying Capture The Flag glitch is super-rare, and it has only happened 3 times in the times I was playing. When a grenade, cluster grenade, M79 bullet, or RPG bullet explodes at the same time the flag is traveling in an upwards direction, and the explosion touches the flag, the flag will then travel upwards and stay there for the duration of the game. This glitch is super-irritating because 1. neither team can touch the flag, and 2. you need BOTH flags to score, so no one can score. All you can do is wait for the time to be over. However, you can use this to your advantage, for example, if you pull a lead and are worried about the other team catchnig up.. If you perform this glitch while you're ahead, no one can score - and your lead will reamain unbroken. Grenade Trail To do this, go on the grassy map with trampolines, and arm yourself with grenades. Next, go to the bottom of one of the trampolines. Then, throw the grenades at the bottom of it, and wuickly move out of the way. It you do it right, it should quickly bounce back and forth between the ground and grenades, and create a super-long trail behind it. The effect is really nice to look at (plus it prevents anyone from going down there). Well, this is all the glitches, tricks, and hacks I know of so far. If you know one that is not on this page, please post it in the comments! Many thanks, Ninja776 (guest)